Alone In the Forest
by Swim Chic
Summary: A Girl is transported back in time and has no idea when and where she is. She gets transported into Harry Potter's time period but doesn't know who he is. Read and Review, please. Chapter 9 is up!!!!!
1. Prologue

1 Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! Well, actually I do own some things but nothing when it comes to fanfictions.  
  
Thank you to Carami for inspiring me to write a fanfic.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Alone In the Forest  
  
Prologue  
  
I was standing in a forest. The smell of pines and tree sap surrounded me and the cold hard Earth was under me. The wind was blowing through the trees and the leaves were rustling very loudly. The moon was glaring bright yet the forest was dreary and silent. You could almost taste the silence, bitter and tart. I sulked towards a tree and I smelled the heavily perfumed pine scent. The leaves crunched underneath me as I crumpled underneath the tree, the smell of the earth filled my nostrils as I sat on the cold ground. I felt the long, stiff piece of wood in my hand that was my wand. I was alone. 


	2. Interruption

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, period!  
  
I WANT REVIEWS! Yes, I am greedy. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Interruption  
  
Kila was sitting under the trees when she heard voices right in front of her. The voices were of two males. She thought to herself about who would be in a forest this late at night. She had no idea where and when she was. She was left alone after that great white light had taken her away from her home in Hawaii with white sandy beaches, waves that reached 10 feet in height, and the sun always shining and placed her here, in a dark and silent forest, somewhere she didn't know. She slowly got up so she would not make any noise and walked towards the origin of the voices.  
  
"I don't see why you wanted to meet here, Severus."  
  
"Oh, I thought we would keep this a secret. After all, students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone. Have you figured out how to get past that great beast of Hagrid's yet?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"I think you do"  
  
Kila had no recognizable idea of where she was. All she knew was that she was in a forest and two guys were talking about some stone and a beast that belonged to a … Ha-grid, whoever that was.  
  
Suddenly an owl hooted and she heard the leaves rustle. She looked up and saw a boy sitting on a tree branch. Kila whispered to him and he fell out of the tree. The boy had made a very loud thud as he hit the ground.  
  
The voices had suddenly stopped and the man named Severus said sharply, "Who's there? What are you? Why are you here? Where are you?"  
  
Kila and the boy ran a few yards away to hide from the man named Severus. He did not seem like the type of guy to get on the wrong side of. He was tall and dark. Severus looked and saw that the leaves were messed up at the base of one of the trees. He looked around, apparently looking for footprints. He must not have seen any because he straightened up and walked back to the other man.  
  
"We will finish this later. I must speak with the Head Master about this incident including a student. I have a feeling that I know who this student is."  
  
Did you like my chapter? Stay with me, It will hopefully get better. I can't guarantee anything because I am not a very good writer. 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own everything in the world!!!! Well in reality, I don't own everything in the world, I own the world! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Very evil laugh.  
  
A/N: *Carami steals the keyboard* HAHAHA! I'm intruding on the first author's note! I'm so evil! Of course, both of us are skipping math right now, so I think we're kind of equally evil. But I have an eviler laugh. Really. *Gets the keyboard back* Thank you Carami. I needed that in my author's note. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
2. Explanations  
  
The boy looked a little worried. Kila turned to the boy and said, "What was all of that about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It can't be nothing if you look like that"  
  
"Honestly, it's nothing."  
  
"Fine, but I will find out, sooner or later. By the way, I'm Kila."  
  
"Harry Potter. What house do you belong in?"  
  
"I still don't know who you are but I belong in my own house which I have no idea where it is right now. Why are you out here this later at night and where am I?"  
  
"I just finished my Quidditch match against Slytherin and I saw Snape come in the forest and I followed him to see where he was going. What do you mean where are you? You are in the Forbidden Forest of course."  
  
"The Forbidden Forest? Why is it called that?"  
  
"It's forbidden by Dumbledore, our Head Master."  
  
Harry's expression had changed from an explaining look to a suspicious look. "Where are you from? Why are you here?"  
  
"I am from Colorado Springs, CO, USA. I have no idea where I am or why I am here."  
  
"Well, I can answer your first question. You are about 5 hours north of London, England."  
  
"Wow! I'm in England. I've never been in England before."  
  
"I think we need to go see the Head Master about this."  
  
"I agree. What did you say your Head Master's name was? I forgot it."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Kila and Harry Potter left the Forbidden Forest and heading for the castle. Kila saw the castle and was amazed at seeing it. She had never before seen a castle in her life (They didn't really have any castles in America). They entered the castle through the great oak doors and proceeded to the Head Master's dwelling. On their way, a boy came up to them.  
  
"Harry, where have you been? We've been looking for you? Whose that?" He pointed to Kila.  
  
"Ron, I will explain everything later. I have to go see Professor Dumbledore right now."  
  
And with that they left. When they reach a point in the wall where a gargoyle was, Harry started saying some weird words.  
  
"Come on, open up. It's important. I need to speak to the Head Master. Please" Harry then kicked the statue.  
  
"That achieved nothing. What are you trying to do anyway."  
  
"This is the secret entrance to Dumbledore's office. It is behind this gargoyle, if it would move!"  
  
"Oh, Why is it behind a gargoyle? The office must be very small if it is contained behind a stone gargoyle."  
  
"No, actually it is qu…"  
  
Suddenly the gargoyle moved and Severus Snape walked out from behind the gargoyle.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing? Why are you not in you dorm where you should be?"  
  
"I need to speak to the Head Master professor."  
  
"That is not an excuse. And who is this"  
  
"My name is Kila. I came from the United States. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know. That is why we are going to speak to the Head Mast…"  
  
"The Head Master is busy right now. Potter take this Keela girl or whatever to your dorm and speak to the Head Master tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Kila and Harry left for the Gryffindor common room. As they walked Harry explained everything about Hogwarts and the people. Kila was very interested. The next morning Kila woke up and looked around her. She was lying on a couch in the middle of a great circular room. Harry came up to her and said they should leave now to go and speak to the Head Master. They found Dumbledore at the staff table.  
  
"Professor, I need to speak to you alone. It's very important."  
  
"Okay. Who is this lovely young lady here? I don't believe I know you."  
  
"That is what I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Follow me, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry and Kila followed Dumbledore to a room at the right of the Dining Hall. This room had many pictures of people. As soon as they walked in the people started to move around and take flight into the frames next to them. Kila was very interested, none of the people ever moved in the pictures in the US. Dumbledore brought her rudely out of her thoughts.  
  
"Who are you, deary?"  
  
"My name is Kila. I live in Colorado Spring, CO. USA, or at least I used to live there."  
  
"Interesting. Very interesting."  
  
  
  
Yes, I am evil. I will never explain what happens! Hehehehehe! Okay, okay, okay, so it's a lie. I will explain, just not right now. Keep reading and reviewing please. Remember, I really like reviews. Thank you ever so much.  
  
I know that I have screwed with the details… DEAL WITH IT! 


	4. Surprising News

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep putting these things in? For the last time, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER! Are you happy? I hope you are because I'm not!  
  
A/N: hmm… I am tired… What kind of plot do I want… hmm… I am pathetic aren't I… I don't even know what my plot is… All I am thinking is R & R… Please… Good Luck in the next chapter… Read and Review… Please… Read the next chapter… Read and Review…Please… I am falling… asleep… Good Bye………  
  
3. Surprising News  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the rain pouring down on the windows. Kila decided to break the silence.  
  
"What is so interesting?"  
  
Dumbledore remained silent. He sat still, apparently still pondering the question. Harry looked at Kila and gave her the look that said all too well, 'What are you doing asking him that?' Kila just looked at him. Dumbledore finally looked up.  
  
"My response to your question is the reason you're here. That is very interesting, you're visit I mean."  
  
"Why is it so interesting?"  
  
"Because I sent for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I used a special spell that brings a person from another place and time here, to wherever I am. I called for a person who would help us beat the dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. I had hoped that a person from the future might have been able to tell us how to beat Lord Voldemort since, at present, we cannot beat him. He is only getting stronger."  
  
"Who is Lord Voldemort? He does not sound like a very nice person."  
  
"You don't know who Lord Voldemort is?" Harry looked extremely shocked. "He's only the darkest, evilest person ever!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Stop yelling at me. I don't enjoy being yelled at"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't believe that you don't know who Lord Voldemort is!"  
  
"Well, I probably would know who he is if I had read the Harry Potter books."  
  
"The Harry Potter books? What are those? I've never heard of them. Why are there books about me?"  
  
"Oh, where I come from, a woman named J.K. Rowling wrote a series of books about all of you."  
  
"There were four books written so far and I'm going to miss the release of the next one because I'm here."  
  
"No you won't" Dumbledore had interrupted Kila and Harry. "When you left, time froze."  
  
"Really? Cool! I always wanted to freeze time. Do you know how to freeze time without bringing someone from the future to wherever you are?"  
  
"Yes, but that is not the subject right now."  
  
"Right, sorry. I always get off subject at the wrong time."  
  
"It's okay. You are a witch, right?"  
  
"Yes, here's my wand, maple, 9½ inches, phoenix feather."  
  
"Okay, good. I was afraid you might be a muggle."  
  
"Oh no. I'm a witch, a pure blood. Now, I'm really wishing I had read those Harry Potter books. I'm going to read them as soon as I get home. When am I going home anyway?"  
  
"As soon as we have defeated Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Okay. Well, let's go get him. Pack your bags! We're off!"  
  
"HELLO! Have you been listening? Lord Voldemort is the worst person ever. We just can't go and kill him. We have to have a plan."  
  
"Harry is right. You are welcome to stay wherever you want in the mean time. I must contact some people so I bid you farewell. Harry I trust that you know the way out and can show Kila around the school. She will be your guest for the rest of the time. She will be taking all of the same classes as you, Harry." Dumbledore turned towards Kila. "I hope you have a good time here in Hogwarts Castle."  
  
Harry and Kila left Dumbledore's office. As soon as they were out in the corridor Kila stopped.  
  
"O-kay. Well, I'm hungry. When is breakfast, since I'm staying for a while?" 


	5. Welcoming the New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff. I do however own Kila.  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be the longest chapter of them all.  
  
  
  
4. Welcoming the New Girl  
  
Harry and Kila went to the Gryffindor common room and as soon as they got in Ron and Hermione came up to them.  
  
"Harry, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere. We were so worried about you! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. Ron, Hermione, meet Kila. Kila, this is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you. Wow. This place is amazing. I bet you guys really like it here. I know I do."  
  
"This castle is really old and holds a lot of secrets. Fred and George, my brothers, know them all I think. They are real troublemakers. But I know you'll like them."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the day showing Kila around. She met Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Dean Thomas, and unfortunately Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Potter, what are you doing?"  
  
"Why do you want to know, Malfoy?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"I asked one question"  
  
"That's one too many."  
  
"Why are you so mean?"  
  
"And who do you think you are?"  
  
"My name is Kila."  
  
"What kind of name is that?"  
  
"What kind of name is…what was it…Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Don't you make fun of my name."  
  
"And why not? You make fun of Harry."  
  
Malfoy know he had lost so he just sulked off with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had completely shown their jubilation they went down to visit Hagrid. Kila enjoyed Hagrid. Halfway through their meeting Kila remembered that she had heard those two guys in the forest talking about Hagrid's beast. She was wondering if she should bring this up with Hagrid. She decided against it. She would just talk to harry, Ron, and Hermione later that night. Since no one trusted Hagrid's cooking they went back for dinner extremely hungry.  
  
"I sill haven't figured out how this food thing works. Where does the food come from? Who brings it out to us?"  
  
"No one brings it out." Hermione started explaining. "It just appears. I think the kitchen is below us. The food just comes up through the tables."  
  
"Wow. That's cool."  
  
"Hermione, you know too much. It's not good for you health. Those books might seriously damage your brain."  
  
"Ron, I think reading a book might help your body. If your lucky, it might raise your IQ a point. Maybe 2."  
  
"Quiet Miss Smarty Pants"  
  
"Shut up, both of you. Dumbledore is about to speak."  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As some of you already know, mainly Gryffindors, we have a new student visiting us from a school in the United States. Her name is Kila. She will be staying with us for a while. I hope all of you will welcome her and get to know her. Now, let's eat."  
  
The food materialized right in front of them. Kila was very interested. Harry and Ron were too busy eating rather than wondering about the origin of the food. After dinner they went back to the common room to talk. Kila started the conversation by asking Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the first night she arrived. Harry and Kila took turns telling what they heard Snape and Quirrell talking about.  
  
"So a Sorcerer's Stone is hidden somewhere in this school? What is a Sorcerer's Stone anyway?"  
  
"Ron, don't you know anything?"  
  
"Obviously not. Enlighten me."  
  
"The Sorcerer's Stone gives the Elixir of Life and turns any metal into gold."  
  
"Any metal into gold! Wow. Elixir of Life gives eternal life. How cool would that be?"  
  
"I wouldn't want it, Ron."  
  
"Why not, Kila?"  
  
"Because I don't want to see all of my friends and family die and I can't die. That would be horrible."  
  
"I guess I never thought of that before."  
  
"Always think of everything Ron, that's why I'm in IB."  
  
"I guess so. Exactly what is IB? I know its some sort of accelerated program but…"  
  
"That is exactly what it is. Its an accelerated program that vigorously challenges you to excel in everything you do, mainly academics."  
  
"Wow. Is it really hard?"  
  
"At times, yes."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kila talked late into the night. The common room was completely empty when they finally decided to go to bed. When Kila went up to the dormitory with Hermione, she noticed a sixth bed in the dorm. She also noticed clothes for her to wear. Dumbledore must have gotten them for her. She had to remember to thank him in the morning. As she got into bed. She thought of her family and friends that she had left back in Hawaii. She really missed her Hawaiian, tanned, really cute boyfriend, Kona. she also missed her best friend Malia. Malia had long brown hair, was really tanned and was also popular. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were of Malia and Kona. 


	6. A Plan Takes Form

Disclaimer: If I think these are fun, does that make me weird?  
  
A/N: Don't have one. Hehehe!  
  
  
  
5. A Plan Takes Form  
  
It was Monday and the Gryffindors were off to potions with the Slytherins. Neither Harry nor Ron was much looking forward to seeing Malfoy Company. Kila really didn't care even though she had really messed up her first meeting with Malfoy. Hermione really didn't want to see them because they were all rude and disrespectful. When they got there all of the Slytherins were there. Malfoy saw them approaching.  
  
"Potter, is that your new girlfriend?"  
  
"No, she's not my girlfriend. Are those you boyfriends? Because you are always around them."  
  
Harry pointed towards Crabbe and Goyle. Before Malfoy could say anything, Professor Snape came and beckoned them inside. Kila had never had a worse potions lesson. Snape did not treat her well at all. He treated her like any other person there except for the Slytherins. Snape tried to take points away from Gryffindor but all of the Gryffindors argued that point since Kila was not officially part of Gryffindor House. This made Snape very angry and he didn't talk much to all of the class.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Kila, Snape likes very few people including the Slytherins. He especially hate the Gryffindors."  
  
"Okay. Where are we going next and when are we leaving?"  
  
"We are going to Charms and we are leaving in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Weasley, no talking. I will give you a detention the next time you talk."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Remember that."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
15 minutes later the gong sounded and class was dismissed. Every one of the Gryffindors left for Charms while the Slytherins went to Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
* * *  
  
Kila had been in Hogwarts castle for a week. She was slowly getting used to being away from all of her friends. She still missed all of her family but she was making new friends and thinking less and less of her friends and family. One day at breakfast Kila and Harry both received owls. Kila's letter said:  
  
Kila,  
  
I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far and I am happy to say that I have contacted everyone and we are ready to hold a meeting to discuss the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Please meet in the Great Hall tonight at 8:00 p.m. Please do not disclose any information to anyone, including any of your new found friends.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"What is that letter for?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Classes were boring that day. They had History of Magic, Charms, and Transfiguration. Kila was a very bright student when it came to Transfiguration. She was even better than Hermione. Kila could transfigure things faster than Hermione could. Professor McGonagoll was very impressed and Hermione was depressed. She had never had anyone beat her at anything academic. Harry and Ron were really impressed considering they had not made any changes to their bushes. After dinner, everyone was hanging loose in the common room. Kila was learning gobstones, Hermione was doing homework and Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess. Kila explained to Dean that she had to meet Dumbledore and left out of the portrait hole. Harry explained to Ron that he needed to leave. He left out of the portrait hole and ran into Kila. She was waiting for him.  
  
"I knew you had gotten a letter too so I decided to wait for you. And besides, I don't know anyone in case we get caught by a teacher."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They walked down towards the Great Hall. Peeves had only held them up once. They just walked through him and kept going. When they reached the Great Hall, they walked in. there were quite a few people there. Professors McGonagoll, Snape, and Flitwick, Hagrid, Siris Black, Reamus Lupin, Arabella Fig, and Dumbledore were all in the hall when Kila and Harry entered.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Potter and Miss Kila. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you Professor."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Well, first let me introduce you to those people whom you do not know. This is Siris Black, Reamus Lupin, and Arabella Fig."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"So you are the girl that Dumbledore called for?" Siris had a very course voice. He started to walk around her. She was a little nervous as he paced around her.  
  
"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that? I may be small but I am still 16."  
  
"No, I don't have a problem."  
  
"Harry, I called you here because I know that you would want to be part of this expedition. Snape has talked to me about our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. We believe that he knows the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Okay. So what's the plan? Are we going to go kidnap a Hogwarts teacher?" Kila was a little concerned.  
  
"Well, not really. We are going o go talk to him and see if we can get a place out of him."  
  
"Okay, where are we going to talk to him?" Harry wanted to go now.  
  
"We are going tomorrow to talk to him."  
  
"Okay. What should Harry and I do until then?"  
  
"I want you to just stay in your dormitories until tomorrow morning's meeting. You will be excused from all classes you will be missing."  
  
"What time should Kila and I meet you and where?"  
  
"Bright and early, 8:00 am and in my office. The password is Drubble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum."  
  
"Okay, we will see you tomorrow morning."  
  
Kila and Harry left for their dormitories.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so I lied about the last chapter being the longest. This chapter is by far the longest chapter that I have written. I hope this satisfies all of you people who have told me that my chapters need to be longer. 


	7. A Strange Disappearance and the Beginnin...

Disclaimer: I own Kila, Kona, and Malia.  
  
A/N: I am saying if you have not read GlitterDragon584's stories… GO READ THEM! There are only two stories and they are short so they won't take up too much time. And review them too. Okay, I'm done now. Bye.  
  
  
  
6. A Strange Disappearance and the Beginning of a Journey  
  
Harry was lying in bed. It was late at night. Harry didn't know what time it was but he knew that is was late. He suddenly heard footsteps coming up the dorm steps. He quickly got up and locked the door because he knew that they did not belong to any Gryffindor. The footsteps were too heavy and there came a heavy breathing with every step. He got back in bed. He suddenly heard the footsteps stop and the doorknob rattle.  
  
"Alohamora."  
  
He heard the door lock unlock and someone come into the dormitory.  
  
"Stupify!"  
  
Harry's body went rigid. Someone had frozen his body. He was lifted up and taken from the dorm room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dumbledore, I can't tell you where Harry is because I don't know. He was not in his dorm when everyone woke up. Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Ron have not seen him all morning. They said that he was not there when they woke up. They were up at 7:00 am. I am very worried about him."  
  
"I know but Harry may not be missing. He may just be walking on the grounds and has lost track of time."  
  
"Will you listen to me?! He is not walking on the grounds! He has been kidnapped! Have the teachers and other people look for him. They will not find him. He is missing!"  
  
Kila was yelling at Dumbledore because Harry was missing and no one had seen him all morning. She was really worried. She had no idea as to where he could have gone.  
  
"Will you please go and look for him? Check everywhere in this castle. Got that? EVERYWHERE! Every possible place that he could be, I want checked!"  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore came back into the Gryffindor common room where Kila, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors were waiting. He walked up to them with a face that plainly said the teachers had not found Harry anywhere. It was nearing dusk and the shadows made all of their faces very pale and gloomy.  
  
"I'm sorry. We have not found Harry anywhere. I owe you an apology Kila. I am sorry that I did not believe you the first time. We are now holding a meeting at this time for you three."  
  
"So all of us can come?"  
  
"Yes. You may all come. We need to leave right now though. Please follow me."  
  
They all left the through the portrait hole, passing among all of the Gryffindor students who were looking at them with expressions of worry and confusion. They went to Dumbledore's office and when they got there they found a large group of people congregated there. Everyone who was at the first meeting was in the office now. Introductions were quickly given then Dumbledore stood up to talk to the group.  
  
"As some of you already know, Harry Potter has been kidnapped. We believe that Lord Voldemort has taken him and we do not yet know the location of his whereabouts. Also, in concurrence with Harry's disappearance, one of our teachers, Professor Quirrell, has also disappeared. We believe that Professor Quirrell may have gotten Mr. Harry Potter during the night."  
  
A murmur went through the crowd. People started talking left and right about Quirrell's disappearance. Dumbledore had to send off many loud bangs to get the room quiet again.  
  
"Please, I know that you all are really worried. We believe that Quirrell may have listened in on our conversation yesterday. He has taken Harry because Harry is the only one real enemy of Lord Voldemort. He has taken him away from me where my magic will not protect him. It is believed that Lord Voldemort will kill Harry Potter."  
  
"Please Professor, I believe that I know where they are."  
  
Everyone in the room looked over at Kila including Hermione and Ron.  
  
"How do you know this?" Arabella Fig looked a little worried.  
  
Kila did not know what to say. She really did not want to explain her dream. She had just remembered that she had had a dream the night before about Harry. (* It was not a love dream! *) Her voice cracked as she began recalling her dream.  
  
"Well, last night I had a dream. I was flying over mountains, lakes, and trees. It was nighttime and it was somewhere up north because it was really cold. I remember that detail because I could feel the cold wind on my body. The owl that I was riding went down in a field. There was nothing around, no hills, no mountain, nothing. There was a river though. I remember that because that is what we landed near. I walked over to the fire and saw Harry lying on the ground. He wasn't bound or gagged or anything but he still looked dead. I don't think he was dead because he was breathing. I could see his chest moving up and down. Then I saw a man walk up to him and move him a few feet away. Then I woke up. I'm sorry but that's all."  
  
"It's okay. That is more than enough for you. I am really glad that you told us. Do you think you could find this place again?" Dumbledore looked hopefully at Kila.  
  
"I don't know. I could try. I hope I can find it again. I really want to see Harry again, alive."  
  
Reamus Lupin stepped forward to talk.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Get this girl here an owl that she can fly on so she can follow the path that the other owl took and we can find Lord Voldemort and Quirrell."  
  
"All right."  
  
Just then, Dumbledore conjured a gigantic owl out of thin air. The owl could have fit 5 Kila's on it. But they only put 3 people on it. Those three people were Ron, Hermione and Kila. Dumbledore then went to the window and suddenly the glass disappeared leaving a huge hole in his office. The owl swooped through the window and everyone else followed on slightly smaller owls.  
  
  
  
  
  
That took a while to type. I hope you like this chapter. Everyone was saying that I needed something to happen and it hit me to have Harry get kidnapped. I know this sounds a little like the graveyard scene in the fourth book. I don't mean it to sound like that but it needed to be semi dramatic. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I think it may have to be after finals because I have to do well on finals. Bye. 


	8. A Familiar Face

Disclaimer: I own Kila, Kona, and Malia. Everybody else belongs to the wonderful people in the world of authors.  
  
A/N: Okay, since Carami (Malia) wants a part in my story. I'm giving her one.  
  
  
  
7.  
  
Before the last person went out of the window, there was a popping noise and a girl apparated in front of Sirius as he was going out of the window. The girl screamed, mainly at the sight of a huge owl flying at her. The girl ducked and the owl flew over her. Then the owl turned around and came back at her. She ran farther into the office and then owl landed behind her. The girl saw someone get off the owl. He was tall, dark, and had long, matted hair. He walked over to her and started walking around her, just as he had done when he first saw Kila.  
  
"Is there some reason as to why you are walking around me dude?"  
  
"Yes, I want to know who you are and why you're here."  
  
"Well, my name is Malia. I'm from Hawaii and I'm here because I believe that this is where Kila went."  
  
"How do you know Kila?"  
  
"Duh, I'm Kila's best friend, Malia."  
  
"Wait here."  
  
Sirius turned around and pointed his wand at the sky where Dumbledore had left. Then suddenly a white ball shot out of his wand and headed for Dumbledore. A few minutes later, a whole flock of owls came in through the window. Dumbledore got off his owl and walked over to Sirius.  
  
"What is it Sirius? And who is this charming young girl?"  
  
"MALIA!"  
  
"KILA!"  
  
Kila ran over to Malia and they embraced.  
  
"How did you get here? Why did you come? Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Well, before you left, I had noticed that a strange light was coming from you. Moreover, being the brainiac I am I looked it up and found that it was the symptoms of someone about to take a time leap. I researched the spell on how to go into another time and practiced that spell. It took a while to work but I finally got it to work. Now I'm here with you because I now this is where you went!"  
  
"How did you know this is where I went? What about the time freeze? How did you not get frozen?"  
  
"Well, I knew that time froze when a person is taken into the dimensions of time so I researched for another spell that would allow me to not get frozen. I performed it before you left and when you did leave, I was still normal. It took me so long to get here because I kept ending up in the wrong periods."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I got the spell wrong and went to the wrong time periods."  
  
"Which time periods did you go to?"  
  
"Let's see, the Flintstone's, the Jetson's, King Arthur, Shakespeare, Christopher Columbus, the Great Depression, and the 1950's. They were interesting but I really wanted to find you. I knew that you were here because as soon as you found out where you were, I could feel it. It's like how twins can communicate telepathically. That's how I knew you were here."  
  
"Cool. You've definitely had an adventure. Ready for another one?"  
  
"Definitely. Where's Harry? I really wanted to meet him. Where are you guys going anyway and why?"  
  
"Well, the reason you can't meet Harry is because Harry was kidnapped by Professor Quirrell. That's where we are off to at the moment. We are going to find Quirrell and get Harry back."  
  
"Cool. I'm ready to go as soon as I've had something to eat and drink."  
  
Dumbledore interrupted and explained that he would send up some food and pumpkin juice. He said that they could all use some food. They did not leave until everyone had enough food to last them a while. When they were ready to leave it was dark. Dumbledore actually preferred this because it would make them less visible. Everyone got on their owls and Malia jumped on the owl with Ron, Kila, and Hermione. Kila noticed that their owl was slightly larger than it was before. She just thought that Dumbledore had made it bigger to fit Malia on. Kila got on first, then Malia, behind her, Ron and Hermione. Kila led the entire group because she was the only one who half way knew where they were going. Kila was a little nervous because she was leading a group of people on a journey in which she knew only a little on the path that they were taking.  
  
"Kila, where are we going?"  
  
Kila did not answer Malia because she had her eyes closed and was imagining where she was going. She could think of where she was going when her eyes were closed so Kila kept them closed. She could feel where they were going and the owl turned to the slightest move that Kila made. They were flying through the dark sky for an hour before Kila really knew where she was going. 


	9. A Plan In Action

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I wish I did own Harry Potter and everyone else. Then I would be rich and not have to worry about college. Oh well, my problem. That little thing (my problem) reminds me of Spiderman. You know when Peter Parker says, "I'm sorry, I missed the part of 'that's my problem'" Anyway, on with the next chapter and thank you to all of you who have review. I love you all!  
  
A/N: I love the Harry Potter movie. I have it on DVD and VHS! Also, this chapter is really short, sorry.  
  
  
  
8. The Plan in Action  
  
They landed softly in the marsh that surrounded the river. They all hid behind the trees as Dumbledore made the owls disappear. Kila and Malia were behind a very large tree and all the others were behind their own tree. The river seemed a good source of water for the trees because there was a forest all around the river. Everyone was a little apprehensive about what they were about to do. Kila had a small plan in mind but it requited everyone's help, including Dumbledore's. Her plan was really simple yet required a lot of bravery. Her plan was this: Dumbledore and everyone else would enter the clearing one by one except for Malia, Kila, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. Malia and Kila would sneak over to Harry and untie him and bring him back to the river where Sirius was waiting. He would conjure up an owl and lead Malia, Kila, Ron, Harry, and Hermione home again. While that was happening, Dumbledore would be talking to Lord Voldemort to distract him and keep his attention on him instead of on Harry and everything else around that area.  
  
"Are you ready Professor Dumbledore?" Kila sounded very nervous.  
  
"Of course. Are all of you ready?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"Good. Here I go."  
  
Dumbledore left the shelter of the trees and went out into the clearing. Soon after Professor McGonagall followed him and then Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, Lupin, and Arabella Fig. All of them had now left; it was time for Malia and Kila to do their part. They went around the trees to the very edge of the clearing. Hopefully, Dumbledore lead Voldemort away from Harry so that Malia and Kila could get Harry. Kila stuck her head out from behind the tree and checked to make sure that the coast was clear, it was. Malia followed Kila out from behind the tree and they silently crept towards the spot where Harry was lying.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Kila was whispering very quietly as she shook him to wake him up.  
  
Harry suddenly came out of unconsciousness and looked up a Kila, "What?! Kila, I'm glad to see you," He said in a feeble voice. "Whose that?" he said as he nodded towards Malia.  
  
"Nevermind, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Is that all you say?" Malia now butted into their conversation.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Boy! You are boring!"  
  
"What do you expect, I'm very tired and weak. I'm sorry. When do I get to go home?"  
  
"Now, if you shut up."  
  
"Malia, will you just chill for a second." Kila said sharply to Malia.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"It's okay, Harry. We need to get out of here. Leave Dumbledore and company to deal with Lord Voldemort. Come on."  
  
Kila lead Malia and Harry into the safety of the trees. They soon found Sirius and he conjured up two owls. One was for Ron, Hermione, and Malia (Malia was not happy. She wanted to ride with Harry.) The other owl was for Kila, Harry, and Sirius. The owls soon took off and as they looked back they saw everyone circled around Lord Voldemort. The clearing was now out of sight and they were heading back to Hogwarts. 


End file.
